lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Shoes
16 |attack_type = RED (4 - 6) |risk_level = HE |good_mood = 12 - 16 |norm_mood = 8 - 11 |bad_mood = 0 - 7 |image2 = RedShoesPreferenceUPDATED.png |qliphoth_counter = 1}} "The girl begged in tears. "Mister, please cut off my feet..." - Red Shoes's Entry "I told you, I can't give them to you." - Possessed employee The Red Shoes (O-04-08) are a pair of shiny red high-heels. They sit upon a lilac pillow atop a white podium. The shoes seem to have abnormal gloss despite their age. It is implied that the shoes have teeth hidden in their confines, which bite into skin with extraordinary strength when put on a foot, with so much force that the shoes are irremovable through physical force alone. Ability Its ability can trigger when an employee enters its containment room by enchanting them or if the employee has Temperance Level 2 or lower. At the end of the work, the employee will be possessed by the shoes, changing their appearance and replacing their weapon with a red axe, healing their HP to the maximum and increasing their own Max HP by a 350% or 450% (minimum of 35, maximum ~1000). Afterwards, the employee will leave the containment room. Since Red Shoes 'leaves' the containment unit and employees can no longer work with it, this is considered breaching. The Possessed Agent roams the facility, attacking nearby employees and Abnormalities, dealing average Red Damage (3 ~ 14) per hit. The Abnormality uses the Defenses of the current armor that the possessed employee is wearing. When killing another employee, the possessed Agent will continue attacking the corpse a few more times and heal itself by a small amount with each hit. Unlike other minions, the possessed Agent will not activate the reduction of HP and SP regeneration of main rooms and will still heal from them like a normal Agent. White Damage dealt to the enchanted Agent will subtract HP instead, but Black Damage will still deal damage to the SP of the possessed Agent, but on depletion it will heal back to half of their gauge. The possessed employee is still affected by other status, like Portrait of Another World and/or The Child of Galaxy's effects. Shields, Healing Bullets and Execution Bullets can be applied to the possessed Agent, but Slow Bullets will not take effect. If the possessed Agent dies, it will still trigger the Fear Damage to nearby Agents in the same room. When finishing a work with a Normal (Medium chance) or Bad (Great chance) result, Red Shoes' Qliphoth Counter might be reduced by 1 and once depleted, it will enchant a random Temperance Level 2 or lower employee of the same department to attract them to its containment room and force them to wear the shoes once inside. If there are no agents available, it will possess a clerk instead. The possession is visible by a pink cloud around the head of the enchanted employee. A pink message warning will appear on the containment unit of Red Shoes when this occurs. An employee wearing the shoes can not be saved and has to be killed. 'Enchanted' employees are being lured towards the containment chamber and can be recognized via pink clouds above their head. They can be saved by clicking on them multiple times before they reach the containment chamber. Clicking on them also slows down their movement. The player should continue to click on the lured employee until the possession effect is gone or the employee will recover their Movement Speed and continue to the containment chamber. Origin The shoes are implied and suggested to be the same [[Red Shoes#Trivia|shoes from The Red Shoes.]] Details Red Shoes responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Instinct, Insight, Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Red Shoes's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-7 E Boxes will cause it to feel Distressed, completing 8-11 will cause it to feel Normal, and 12-16 will make its mood result Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds and its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( HE), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (16), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter. '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 5 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "Inside Red Shoes's containment unit, has gone insane. It remembers its previous owner. Employees with Temperance level 2 or less should not be assigned to Red Shoes." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was normal, Red Shoes's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the work result was bad, Red Shoes's Qliphoth counter has decreased with a high probability." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "As Red Shoes's Qliphoth counter became zero, , whose Temperance level is low, went inside Red Shoes's containment unit in a trance. We named this phenomenon, "Enchantment."" * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "After continuously attempting to converse with an employee who had been enchanted by Red Shoes, the employee seemed to return to normal again." Escape Information (Cost: 16 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). Even when is not classified as an Abnormality which can escape by itself but indirectly, the defense that it uses are the ones of the possessed employee instead. Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +4% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +4 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Gift 'Bloody Desire'. Level 3 '''(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon and Suit 'Bloody Desire'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +4 E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = HE |Name = Bloody Desire |Damage = Red 4-7 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Very Short |Cost = 40 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = None |Description = "Even after its legs were cut off, its incredible conviction lead it to go to the woods and return. Most employees are familiar with its tragic past. The ax's light weight can sometimes cause its wielder to forget the heavy responsibility that it comes with. The weapon is stronger when used by an employee with strong conviction. However, obsession doesn't stop when blinded by avarice." |SpecialAbility = "Increases Max. and Min. Attack Power if the wielder's Temperance level is less than 3. Max. SP -4% on each attack."}} |-| Suit = HE |Name = Bloody Desire |RED = 0.5 Endured |WHITE = 1.2 Weak |BLACK = 0.8 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 1 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = '''Temperance Level 3 |Description = "Even after its legs were cut off, its incredible conviction went through the forest and returned. The lovely lace is reminiscent of a girl with beautiful smile. Make sure to stay alert and not to repeat the tragedy. Perhaps someday the bloody shoes will make their way to a grand ballroom." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +4 When equipped with the same E.G.O. Weapon, decreases the Success Rate and Work Speed by -4 and increases the Attack Speed by +10. |Chance = 4 |ObsLevel = 2 }} Story *"Elegant red shoes for women. The design is antique, but there’s no telling where and how they were made." *"A strong urge to try them on is induced. The changes that occur from wearing the Abnormality can first be seen in the eyes of the wearer." *"The next change observed is that the victim is unwilling to take off the shoes. They will also act upon all and any desires they may have. If someone attempts to hamper them from acting on their desires or try to take off the shoes, the shoes will control its host, which sometimes leads to murder." *"It is unknown whether the host’s will is involved in the process, but considering the sharp increase of desire and aggressiveness, the host’s primal urges seem to remain intact." *" Employee F1230: " was a kind person. Well, was a kind of celebrity actually. always told us that our job was something to be proud of. And always knew how to deal with Abnormalities... But it was our biggest mistake to let enter the unit. We didn’t think that a pair of shoes would do any harm. The next thing we knew, was wearing the shoes, grinning from ear to ear. It was strange. The smile wasn't a real one. It was... (Omitted) Blood was all over the place. The corridor was echoing from the tapping sound of the shoes. I closed my eyes and pretended to be dead. I saw one of my colleague’s head rolling on the ground. The shoes stopped right in front of me and stood still for a long time. And then it moved past me, and that was when I knocked unconsciousness. (Omitted) I heard they had to cut 's legs to remove it. No one saw again, but some people who stayed here long enough would remember that incident."" *" Employee : So the work over there is all done? I have finished mine now. The little match girl is still in the same state. It’s so frustrating. Let's grab a cup of coffee at the lounge. Employee : You know, I’ve been thinking about something for a long time. : Let’s talk in the lounge. I’m tired. Hey, why are you wearing shoes? Only work boots are allowed during work. : That’s not important, , the important thing is that we are alone right now. : What the hell are you talking about! Listen, I'm gonna take a break in the lounge right now. Wait, what are you wearing? You didn't wear IT, did you? : , I liked you for a long time. : Dammit, take it off right now. Do you realize what you’re doing right now? : I thought about why you didn’t like me. It was because of Emily, wasn't? You were so busy checking out Emily that you didn't even notice me, right? : Is that a weapon you're holding? And your ankles are bleeding, , please take it off right now! : So all I need to do is get rid of Emily! Wait a moment, it won’t take long. You just stay here. : Please, don’t do this. Don't make me hurt you. : If you wanted to stop me, you should have done that the day we first met. stunned with the weapon and went into the lounge. Fortunately, no one else was harmed including Emily. was soon removed from the company database. She was entirely aware of what she was doing. She admitted that the shoes only encouraged her to do what she always wanted. When she was suppressed by a response team, the shoes ran away, cutting itself off of her ankles in the process. It took a total of 23 minutes for it to be suppressed, contained, and returned to the containment unit. died of a massive blood loss. only sustained minor injuries but quit the job due to trauma." *" We received the report that employee F4002 was enchanted by the shoes and was roaming the corridor. We immediately ordered employee F3054 to suppress her. She was a veteran employee with vast experience in suppression. We expected her to suppress a female employee without any trouble. But she didn’t return, and when others found her, employee F4002 was unconscious with both her ankles severed, while employee F3054 was maniacally trying to remove the shoes from the severed feet. " Flavour Text * "Red Shoes are placed on a stuffed cushion, as if on display." * "If you see something resembling teeth inside Red Shoes, it must be a trick of the eyes." * "Whoever sees Red Shoes feels an irresistible urge to put them on." * "The girl begged in tears, "Mister, please cut off my feet..."" * "Leaving Red Shoes on the worn sofa, begins working." * "As if someone took it off recently, Red Shoes are lying on the ground." * "Passing the neatly-placed Red Shoes, keeps on working" * "Red Shoes's red enamel leather glistens under the sun." * "Red Shoes's ankle straps still look prestigious, even if they are worn out." * "As if representing its long history, the heels of Red Shoes are worn out." * "The perfect condition of Red Shoes's leather looks out of place." * " sneaks a few glances toward Red Shoes while working." * " keeps staring at Red Shoes." * "Unable to concentrate, stops working and turns around to look at Red Shoes." * "Trying to resist looking at Red Shoes again, looks toward a different direction, and tries to resume the job at hand." * "Red Shoes are clearly not a living organism, but it emits a dismal aura." * "Red Shoes may not be a living organism, but its distinct atmosphere reminds those around it of a bloody past." * "The crimson color of Red Shoes looks oddly familiar." * "Red Shoes remains still." Employee Obtaining the Shoes: * This is mine. I won’t give it to anybody. * Axe, where is an axe? * It’s the most beautiful pair of shoes. Executing an employee: * "I told you. I can’t give them to you." * "They are prettier with blood on them." * "Are you already asleep?" Unused Death Dialog: * "Give it back to me!" * "Don’t take it away from me..." * "I’m sorry..." Trivia *Red Shoes is a reference to the somewhat religious fairy tale of the same name: The Red Shoes, where a girl obsessed with her red shoes bought by her adoptive mother, ends up under a 'curse' where she is forced to dance as long she wears the shoes. At some point in the tale, the girl finds an executioner and asks to him to cut her feet off. After that, the red shoes continue to dance with her amputated feet still in them. Eventually, the girl is granted leave to heaven by a merciful angel. **The ability of Red Shoes, 'Dancing to the Grave' is also a nod to the fairy tale. ***At one point, it is mentioned that the shoes keep running in the facility, which is a definite reference to the end of the cautionary tale. Gallery RedShoesContainment.png|Red Shoes' containment RedShoesScreenshotSpellOverlay.png|Red Shoes' room when using the spell RedShoesEnchanted.png|An Enchanted employee RedShoesBreach.png|Taking the shoes RedShoesPossessedEmployee.png|Possessed Agent RedShoesPossessedEmployeeAttacking.png|The possessed agent attacking RedShoesPossessedClerkAttacking.png|Possessed clerk attacking RedShoesExecution.png|Overkilling an employee RedShoesDeadEmployee.png|Possessed agent killed, with feet cut off RedShoesContainment.png|Red Shoes' containment Red Shoes Details Unlocked.png|Red Shoes Details unlocked RedShoesArtFull.png|Red Shoes' Full Artwork Category:Abnormalities Category:HE Category:Original Category:Inanimate Object